Right
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Kurt had gone to a sleep over at Rachel's after the Scandals incident and fight with Blaine? What if he had more than friends feelings toward her? What would happen? Will the WSS production survive the drama?
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt…" the small brunette said after a long sobbing session by her friend about his relationship troubles.

"Hmm?" the boy asked his best friend.

Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry you didn't get the part of Tony."

Kurt tried to smile, "It's OK Rachie. Being Officer Krupke isn't that bad."

In truth Kurt was furious, and jealous. Not of Rachel, but of Blaine. Blaine was the one who got to be with Rachel on stage, spent evenings practicing with her. Kurt hadn't spent time with his female counterpart in weeks because she spent all her waking hours with _Him._

True Kurt still loved spending time with his boyfriend, but Blaine was no Rachel. She understood him better than anyone; understood his views on physical intimacy, and romance. They had the same dream of being on Broadway. To be perfectly honest Kurt had no idea what Blaine wanted to do after high school.

"And I'm sorry that you and Blaine had a fight. You just weren't ready to take the relation ship to the next level."

"Rachel, I don't want to talk about it!"

And right now Kurt really didn't. Earlier that night they had gone to a bar called Scandals. Blaine had gotten drunk and spent the entire night dancing with Sebastian Smythe. Then Kurt and Blaine got into a really big fight about intimacy. That's why he had called Rachel, because he needed comfort. But the reason he was there was of little importance now.

Tonight was one of the rare nights she had been available for a sleepover. They were snuggled together on her bed just cuddling and enjoying each others company. Kurt's hand was raking through her soft brown hair gently massaging her scalp.

Kurt sighed "Rachel, do you mind if I try something?"

"Sure, what…?"

Before she could finish her question Kurt grasped her head and pulled her up his body so they were eye to eye.

Ever so softly he brought his lips to hers, and it felt…right. Sparks flowed from their connected lips and into his soul. Blood boiled where skin touched skin.

Pulling away he asked "Did that feel as right to you as it did for me?"

Rachel nodded, "I've never felt so connected to another person, so alive in my life."

He smiled his rare toothy smile, "May I kiss you again?"

"Yes please."

Their lips connected again, this time the spark was ten times stronger.

Kurt's hands traveled down her sides, making her shiver. His lips followed suit leaving a wet trail down her neck.

"Oh, Kurt…" Rachel moaned as he began to lightly suck on her neck turning them over so he was on top of her.

He pulled away, chuckling at Rachel's whimper at the loss.

"Rachel, I want you to listen OK?"

She nodded.

"I _like_ you, for some indefinite reason. Maybe I'm not as gay as I thought I was, but I have always found you beautiful. I mean those close you wear are revolting. But that just makes your face, hair, eyes, body even more stunning. And your personality though completely overbearing is like a bright sparkling star in my world of teasing and other bad things. What I'm trying to say here is… Rachel Berry I think I've fallen in love with you."

Rachel blushed at his words, "Kurt…"

"You don't have to say anything Rachie, just know I'll be here for you in whatever role you need me in. a brother, a friend, a lover…"

"Kurt I think I love you too!"

Her lips crashed against his with fiery sweetness.

"Rachel, whoa slow down," he said pulling away, "We're gonna take this slow, I don't want to ruin this."

He rolled off of her to lie next to her soft body and turned off the lamp encasing them in darkness.

"Go to sleep _my_ Rachel, tomorrow is the first dress rehearsal of _West Side Story _and Maria can't look like she has sleep depravation." He kissed her nose, cheeks, and then lips.

"Kurt…"

"Shhhhhh, just sleep."

"Yes Officer Krupke, sir. I love you"

Kurt chuckled softly, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kurt helped Rachel into her Maria shoes. They were white strap on high heels, something she could never understand, or would normally consider wearing. But Mr. Artie the director had insisted.

Kurt's hands were soft and gentle as he slid her other foot into the shoe and strapping it. He thought that the shoes were very becoming. Much better than the ugly penny loafers she always wore ugggh! No matter, now that they were together he planned on purging her wardrobe and buying her some much more fashionable clothing.

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"No problem ma'am" he said tipping his hat and gave her the smile that had always managed to melt her heart.

The two secret lovers stared at each other, not paying attention as Blaine ran off the stage after singing "Something's Coming" and as the stage crew rushed to create the bridal shop.

"Rachel c'mon" Santana called running out onto the stage.

"Oh, uh," Rachel stuttered looking away from Kurt, "Coming!"

"I love you," Kurt whispered hotly in her ear as she passed him.

"Love you too."

"Come on Anita, just one little inch. How much could one inch do?"

"Maybe next year quidida."

As Kurt watched Rachel perform, he couldn't help but smile. She was his Maria, his love, his life. There was nothing that was going to stand in the way of them being together. Well maybe two things, but those were easily taken care of. The two things were their boyfriends.

Kurt had tossed and turned all night trying to think of the best way to break it off with Blaine, the boy had severely broken Kurt's trust, and he knew that he would never truly trust him again. And after what Sebastian had put Kurt through if he wanted Blaine he could have him!

**After the rehearsal**

"You coming over tonight baby?" Blaine asked as he walked up to kiss Kurt.

"No," Kurt scowled pushing the boy away. "And unless you didn't get the message, we're OVER!"

Blaine staggered back at Kurt's sudden outburst. "Just because I got drunk?" he asked in a shocked and hurt tone.

"That, and the fact I love someone else. Now out of my way!" Kurt pushed past him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes

_No Kurt Hummel you will not cry! You love Rachel!_ The last part continued like a mantra as he walked

"KURT WAIT!"

Kurt ignored his ex as he exited the school, tears finally spilling.

Rachel was waiting by his car. "You OK?" She asked taking in his tear streaked face and hugging him

"I broke up with Blaine."

"I'm sorry "she murmured ""This is all my fault."

She began to cry. Yes she knew it was stupid to blame herself for something Blaine had obviously brought on himself. But she had kissed his boyfriend while they were still together. She had unwillingly made his boyfriend fall for her. She was a boyfriend stealer, she had stole Finn from Quinn and now Kurt from Blaine.

"Rachel Lea Berry, listen and hear me," Kurt held her face in his hands, "I love you, I want to be with you. You are my life; remember what the song 'I Have a Love' says? 'I have a love, and it's all that I need...'"

"Right or wrong, and he needs me too." She finished sniffling as his lips neared hers

The couple began to kiss. It started out soft and slow, but all too soon it wasn't enough. Kurt's tongue traced the seam of her lips begging for entrance, which Rachel willingly gave. Their tongues battled for a few minutes, until Kurt pulled away to suck on her neck.

"Kuuurrrt" she moaned leaning into his hard body.

"OH MY GOD!" two voices yelled breaking their passionate bubble.

The lovers turned to see Finn and Blaine staring with furious looks on their faces.

"Rachel! You're in love with Rachel?" Blaine demanded, stepping up to them

Kurt turned Rachel around so she was sandwiched between him and the car, protecting her from the two angry men.

"Yes, now go be with Sebastian, it's where you belong. Mr. Trophy of Dalton Academy!"

Kurt's tone was something he never used with Blaine. A mixture between snide and extremely sarcastic. He was so angry at the whole situation he just wanted to punch something; it surprised him he was usually a non-violent person. The last time he had felt this way was when he stood up to Karofsky the previous year.

"FINE!" Blaine stormed off to his car and headed in the general direction of Dalton.

Rachel hid behind Kurt to avoid Finn's face. This was not how she wanted to tell him or handle this whole situation. But life and fate had thrown her a curveball and now it was time to face it.

"Rachel I was ready to give myself to you," Finn muttered in the disappointed tone he had used the last time they broke up.

_Give yourself to me, hardly. _She thought stepping out with an extremely angry look on her face

"You gave yourself to Santana!" Rachel yelled "And you lied to me! I wanted to give myself to you, but as I kissed you something was off, that's why I said what I said to make you angry. Now I know who I will give myself to, Kurt, when we're ready. He has never lied to me, when he kisses me it's like a live wire is in my veins, I feel alive, and I love him I am his!" By the end of her rant she was crying, hard, turning to Kurt for comfort.

"Shhhhhh, baby, shhhhhh," Kurt crooned hugging her tight. He turned to his step-brother. "Tell Dad I won't be home tonight. I have to comfort my girlfriend, and no we won't do anything!" he told him in an extremely angry tone. How dare that doofus make Rachel cry like this? So she fell in love with someone else, it happens.

He helped Rachel into his car and drove away, his anger barely in check. He wanted to hurt Finn for hurting his girl, not just now, but for every single time he had. But not now, he didn't want to hurt Rachel anymore than she already was.

**In Rachel's room.**

"Thanks Kurt,"Rachel said plopping on her bed, sighing.

She slipped off her shoes and patted the bed next to her

He sighed too, "the next few days are sure gonna be interesting."

Rachel smirked, "you can say that again."

He smirked back, his a bit more convincing,"OK..."

"No, don't...kiss me!"

She looked into his deep blue eyes and knew this was right. This was where she was meant to be. In his arms, with him.

"Your wish, my command baby."

Their lips crashed together, and wave after wave of pleasure racked through the two teens as tongues battled, lungs heaved, hands grasped.

Within minutes Kurt was sucking at his favorite spot on Rachel's neck, marking her as his and his only. By the sounds Rachel was making he concluded Finn had never done this to her, never marked her. Kurt couldn't help but be a little smug.

"Rachel, has Finn ever done this to you?" he whispered hotly against his mark

"N...no...never." she panted out.

He chuckled the smug feeling growing to a boiling point

As Kurt's hands fumbled with the zipper on Rachel's skirt, her hand stopped him.

"Kurt wait! Didn't you promise Finn we wouldn't do anything, and I want_ this_," she touched his chest, "_us_ to be special."

_She sounds like me with Blaine. But this is special isn't it. We're alone and in love._

"What could be more special than two people passionately in love giving themselves to each other?" his voice was cajoling and leaking with want and persuasion.

"Don't laugh but I want to wait until opening night." She wanted that night to be special in more ways than one. Be a star and give herself to the man she adores, it would be perfect

Kurt sighed not really getting her logic, but if that's what she wanted he supposed he could wait. But he knew she was going to make it difficult."I love you Rachel, and if you want to wait until opening night I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you." She kissed him hard making him groan and swiftly pull away.

"Girl your gonna be the death of me I swear!" he growled

She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was sitting alone at the Lima Bean, thinking about the night that was quickly approaching. She was nervous that was for sure. But Tina's earlier words had comforted her somewhat, and she knew she loved Kurt and she was ready to give all of herself to him, her body, her heart, her soul. But still her nerves were shaky.

Her eyes darted to the door as the rich spoiled Meer cat entered. He was wearing his usual smirk while walking over to her table.

"Hey Rachel,"

"Sebastian," she greeted in a civil tone.

"You look nervous," he observed, "what's wrong? Does little Maria have stage fright?"

"No! It's just on opening night Kurt and I are planning to…" she cut off blushing fiercely at saying her worries aloud to her boyfriend's ex-rival.

Thankfully he got the message of her words. He nodded slowly, his smirk turning into a never before seen sympathetic expression. Sitting down he said, "Spill Berry, I'm all ears."

Surprised at his words she stared at him to make sure he was serious. Apparently he was. A bit more confident she began to speak, haltingly at first, but as the words came out they began to flow from her mouth. She told him her worries, her feelings, her anticipations about her and Kurt's expanding physical relationship. Despite herself she felt better to have all this out in the open.

Sebastian meanwhile listened intently. Interrupting only to murmur words of encouragement or ask about the sparks she described as fireworks. In truth he had never experienced them, until Blaine that is. He felt them every time there eyes met, every accidental touch. Telling Rachel so, it was his turn to blush. She had encouraged him to continue, patting his arm tenderly. He then told her why he had invited the boys to Scandals, only to get Kurt so jealous he'd break up with Blaine on the spot; a bad way to go about it he admitted after a glare from the girl diva.

After their quite emotional chat Sebastian ordered a round of double chocolate lattes.

"Rachel you need to tell Kurt everything you just told me."

"I don't know what if he doesn't understand…"

"If he loves you he will, trust me on that. I'll even set up a meeting for you two where you won't be interrupted."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, he needs to know your feelings before the big night."

"Thanks Seb."

**Later outside the Warblers' Practice room**

Kurt was confused to say the least. Sebastian Smythe had called him out of the blue wanting to talk. He didn't have a clue why. Blaine was now single and ready to be snatched by the other boy, so there was nothing to talk about.

Opening the doors he walked in. Using his aura as a confidence booster he snarled.

"What do you want Smythe?"

"Ah, Kurt, sit down," the Warbler said gesturing to the couch.

Begrudgingly Kurt did as he was told as Sebastian began to speak

"It's about Rachel-"

"Is she OK?"

"Well, physically yes, emotionally, not so much."

"If you did anything to hurt my little star I will-"

"Chill Kurtsie, I didn't do anything," Sebastian held up his hands in surrender. "I ran into her at the Lima Bean earlier, she looked upset. I kindly offered her my listening ears and she told me everything,"

"Like what?"

"I think I'd better let her tell you that part, but what I can tell you is she is head over heels in love with you. By the way she talks about you she worships the ground you walk on. She loves every little thing about you-"

Kurt smiled.

"-but she's like most girls, and is overthinking the whole relationship. You really need to talk to her."

"Thanks Sebastian-for everything. You were there for Rachel and I appreciate it-really."

"No problem Kurtsie, and if you wanna join me and Rach during our next coffee date you're more than welcome."

"I think I'd like that."

**At Rachel's **

Rachel and Kurt were comfortably seated on her loveseat a few hours later. He was slowly massaging her feet as she tried with all her might to regain enough courage to start talking. When she finally did, she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Rachel, look at me babe."

Teary brown eyes slowly met with understanding blue ones.

"I know you're nervous honey, I am too-"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm scared I'm not good enough for you. That I'll do something wrong. But you know what? When I look at you all those fears go away, I just see how wonderful that night will be. How close we'll be after that, we'll be totally inseparable-"

"We already are."

"We'll be even more so after Friday, because we'll have given everything to each other. You shall be mine and I shall be yours. I love you Rachel Lea Berry."

She kissed him softly her worries now gone, "As I love you Kurtis Christopher Hummel."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt piped up something he thought he'd never say:

"So, you and Sebastian are friends now huh?"


End file.
